New World Order
by Datguy7788
Summary: This is the story of how the universe of Fire emblem awaking was forever change when a new addition to its army changed the fate of all of its solider. Will this new solider crack under the pressure or save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Authors note: This is my first Fanfic ever so forgive me grammar and other mistakes. Feel free to point my mistakes out, it's not only a way for me to improve my storytelling, it also improves the story. Though this story is loosely based of my lunitantc play through of the game, it takes a lot of liberties along the story. So I hope you enjoy his story, it means alot to me._

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

_Wait what…_

"This is the second person we found lying in a field today, it can't be a coincidence."

_Who, where, what, why… Oh my head._

"Do you know this man Robin?"

"No I don't recognize him at all."

"Well I guess it was a bad idea to ask the amnesiac."

"Come now friend, wake up."

_Oh man that's a lot of light… I can't see anything. Wait does that man have blue hair? Is that natural. I'm pretty sure blue hair is not natural. Oh crap am I dying? If I can grab this man (or woman?) hand then I am alive but I might be hallucinating... Nope that hand is real._

"Is something wrong friend?"

"If I am being robbed right now I want you to know that I am hallucinating."

The blue haired man gave me a puzzled look. "Were not robbing you, are you okay my friend?

"I don't think so, I mean, you have blue hair and armed to the teeth. So I think I am hallucinating."

Wait what is that little blonde hair girl do- Owwww, that hurt.

"Why did you slap me?!"

"I heard if someone is hallucinating, you slap them out of it. So, are you still hallucinating?"

_Ouch… For a little girl she slaps really hard. Okay then, if what she said is true and that man is still armed and has blue hair that means I am being robbed, great. I wake up in the middle of a field with no clue who I am or how I got there but the first thing that is happening to me is that I am being robbed. Great, if that isn't the most pathetic thing ever, I don't know what is._ "If your going to rob me then I should warn you, I don't think I have any money on me. Unless you want to simply murder me then I say go ahead I mean…"

"Hold friend, we're not going to murder you. I am Chrom and consider me a friend. We are shepherdes, not bandits."

"So shepherds just carry weapons around now?"

"You can never be too careful."

_Well clearly you can't be too careful in that massive set of armor. I mean what kind of sheep do you raise, ones that breath fire and fly?... Please tell me that's not a thing._

"I believe introductions are in order. This is my little sister Lissa."

"Hi there!"

"This is Frederick the weary."

"Hmmm…."

"And this Robin, you too should get along fine. You both were found out in the middle of the field so at least you have some common interest."

_Ok then, I can make this work just remember your name and everything should be okay. Then what's my name. Is it… Mark? No that's dumb. Man I can't remember._

"What is your name then?"

"Well, seems I can't remember."

"I KNEW IT!"

_WOW THERE BUDDY, lets put down the lance and get it away from my face!_

"Two people claiming to have anemia. both found in a "random field", that just so happen to bump into you. They are spies my lord."

Oh no, oh no, I need a distraction. "Hey, lets just all calm down here and realize something. Someone else is nearby making a huge campfire, I think I might belong…"

"That's no campfire. Come on Fredrick we have not time to waste."

"But my lord."

"Unless these spies are on fire we have villagers to save."

"Let me come with you."

"No Robin, I couldn't ask you to fight with us."

"If this can help prove I am not a spy then I am going to help out."

"Alright then, lets go."

_Wait! What about me? You can't just leave… Wait did they just stop. Hun, they look like there frozen or something. That is so weird, I wonder if AHHHHHHHHHHH. What is that? Is that me? I look kinda weird, I mean who wears a trench coat in the middle of what appears to be summer. Lets see, Trench coat, shoes, olive vets, silver eyes, pants, black hair, wait what? Silver eyes, now I know that is unnatural._

"Oh calm down, it's not that bad."

Did I just talk to myself?

"Don't freak out, just stay calm okay. All you need to know right now is that your me."

"Don't you mean I'm you?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Listen, you need to join up with Chrom and the shepherds."

"Alright then."

"Wait really?"

"Well you told me too."

"Well, its just, I thought this would freak you out and you wouldn't listen. I had this whole thing set up to convince you. You kinda took the wind from my sails."

"I just woke up with no memory of who I am, so I don't know what is normal right now. I mean I just meet someone with blue hair so good luck convincing me this is not natural."

"Okay then, take this."

"A book."

"No it's a tome, it will let you use magic."

"Sounds like fun, but how do you use magic. Say "abracadabra" and wave my hands around?"

"Stand still."

_Yeah buddy lets just invade my personal space by putting your hand on my head, I don't feel weird at all…. WOW._

"I just gave you the knowledge of how to use basic magic."

"That was easy. Hey why didn't you teach me how to use the more advanced magic."

"That wouldn't be fair now would it?"

"So what now?"

"I just told you! Join the shepherds."

"How?"

"Just follow Chrom to the burning town and do whatever he asks, ok?"

"Wait there's a town on fire?

"Yeah, just do some magic and impress him."

"That easy?"

"That easy."

"Lets get it done then."

"Alright, when I unfreeze time just follow him."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm five."

"Long story, just need to make sure you do this."

"Okay then, what's should I call you?"

"You mean call us."

"Yeah that."

"We are Miles."

"I can work with that."

"Ok, make sure to not die."

_Wait... what about dying?- And you're gone, awesome. I love people who look like me and give me magic lessons in the blink of an eye and tell me to fight for some guy with blue hair. Fun. Oh and look at that, time un-frozen. Well, better just get this done._

"Hey Chrom!"

"What is it?"

"Wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Blood**

_Author's note: Hello again, it's been awhile. School is starting back up for me so it's going to be hard to write anything that's not school related for the next two weeks. Any way, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to point out and errors in my writing it helps alot. Also any reviews not only helps me but also improves the reading experience so feel free to comment on anything. Hopeful I can do the next chapter soon but no promises. Any way I hope you enjoy the next chapter and there is more to come._

What am I doing? No really, what am I doing? I now know how to use magic is the span of 5 seconds. Not like fake magic, real magic, like the one that shoots fireballs and stuff. Man this is crazy, I wonder how powerful this wind tome is, I know that depending on the time it could increase magic but still…..

"MILES!, Wake up! Were almost there."

"Oh ok, but one question Chrom."

"What are we going to do exactly?"

"Well we have had some bandit problems in the past so if we encounter any were going to have to take them out."

"But your shepherds, do you know how to fight?"

"I think we will be okay."

"I think it's better if you stay in the back Miles, Chrom, Frederick, and I will lead a frontal assault while you stay back with lissa and pick off stray bandits."

"And if you even trying hurting anyone one of the villagers or my Lord or lady you will regret ever meeting me!"

"Frederick!"

"No no, I understand you just meet two amnesiacs on the same day in the same field. It could be a little disconcerting. I want to make sure though, I mean you nor harm."

"Yeah me neither, I mean I think you would snap my neck before I could try anything."

Chrom gave me a more puzzled look, "Were not that crazy, just help us on this and then we will go from there."

"Were almost at the village, remember the plan, Chrom and Fedrick will follow me, Miles cover Lissa and take out and stragglers."

"You know I haven't had a lot of experience with magic."

Robin stops, "Are you sure you can do this? I don't want to drag you into something your not ready for."

"Hey if I can prove I'm not here to kill anyone and avoid getting a spear in my face then I am happy to help."

As we approach the village the village the only thought I have is, that's one big fire. I mean that fire is huge almost every building is on fire, except for a small courtyard, even though everything else is on fire, and it would seem that this courtyard would be on fire too, but no not even a little spark.

This is so strange, oh well. I think it be better to focus on the bad guys I think. There sure are a decent amount of them. These swords look really sharp too. If I die I want to at least see it coming.

"Alright, Fredrick you take charger and Chrom and I will follow you."

Wait where did that horse come from?

"Everyone ready? NOW GO!"

Ok then now were charging, man, look at him go. He's moving so fast even in that heavy armor, it's a crazy sight. Look at Chrom too slicing away at the bandits. The movements are so fast, like he is cutting through straw. He swings that word with such ease. Then there is Robin running around cutting and

casting magic everywhere, to be able to do both at the same time must require such mental concentration.

Ok, stay focused. Let's just

WHOA….. THAT'S AN AXE IN MY FACE

"Look at the little piggie wriggling around, you wan meet my blade little piggy?"

Man this guys has some serious muscles, but why isn't he wearing armor. I don't think that wearing fur and no shirt would help. Also who wears a skull on there head. You think that would obscure their vision. Oh well.

"Yeah I think it's time you go away."

Alright let's just take out this wind tome, access the magic in the book, cast wind and

OH MAN….. THERE ARE BODY PARTS EVERYWHERE, OH MAN. THAT IS NASTY!

I'm gonna need a moment, I mean I thought that the wind would like, send him flying, I did not expect his body to explode everywhere. Oh man, I think I'm gonna need minute.

"MILES HELP!"

"Scream for me."

Oh no, Lissa. Alright charger the spell up throw it and….

Did he just dodge the wind? How do you even…..

Oh come on man, let's just talk about this. No need to charge towards me with a sword

Come one brain sidestep and

PERFECT!

Alright you wanna fight, take this!

Yeah, that will show you, even though your eyes are kinda gone, and your face.

"You alright Lissa?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the save. Your bleeding by the way."

Wait, oh he hit me. I didn't even feel that. That sucks.

"Hey Lissa, you wanna patch me up?"

"Sure, just stay still. This might sting."

For a magical staff that can instantly heal wounds, this still hurts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, because there's a group of mages over there that aren't to happy you blasted their friend to little pieces."

Oh come on! Alright stay calm, just need to stay calm. There are three mages barreling towards me right now. Maybe Chrom…. nope he's fighting…. Robin maybe… nope just killed a dude and is covered in blood. Gross.

Alright let's just calm down. I have been wielding magic for about an hour now, I if know anything (which I don't) it's that mages suck at inventing new types of spells. So let's experiment, if I charger the the spell's force maybe I can….

OH YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!

It's like a mini-cyclone in my hand, it's all force none the wind that cuts people up. Alright line it up and

GO!

THAT WAS AWESOME! That totally worked, even though I just destroyed a block of this village, and there's a hole in the ground, and it's raining blood, and part of building is gone, and I'm going to shut up now.

"Miles! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, that… was something."

"I mean you were like….. awesome, I have never seen that kind of magic before!"

"Well, I try."

"Oh man you gotta show me how to do that one day!"

"Yeah, maybe one day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange Tides**

_Author's note: Hello to anyone who is reading this. It's been a long time since my last update, it's because of a RWBY story I am writing. I recommend you check it out if you watch that show. So the note for this chapter is, I apologize for taking so long. I was so swept up in some other stories I was writing that I kind of neglected this one. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I hope to uphold the next one soon._

"Thank you so much for saving our village sire."

"It was not trouble, I'm just glad we were in the area."

"But it was so cool!"

"What are you talking about Lissa?"

"You should have seen it, Robin's used sword, magic, and tactics. He's the ultimate package!"

"I try my best."

"Miles totally used this awesome magic that blew up and it took out like 5 guys! It was totally impressive!"

"It was more like 3 guys."

"You have to make these guys shepherd Chrom!"

"They did put there lives on the line for these peoples. I see no reason not to."

_Okay awesome, doing what that vision of myself told me. I kinda wish he told me this job would be dangerous but hopefully this is a bad as it gets._

"I wouldn't be so sure my lord."

Almost forgot this guy wanted to kill me. Is it messed up that he wasn't the only one

"I say we take caution my lord. Do you think it is a coincidence that we happen to find two amnesiacs- which we can't even confirm is real- on the same day in the same field?"

"It is odd."

"Well then, how about you take us as hostages and when we have proven were not a threat, you can let us go. Seems like a good idea right?"

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go, so if I can prove that I am not a threat to you I am happy to oblige."

"Well Fredrick, is that fair to you?"

"I only think of your safety my lord."

"Good, we will all travel together back to Ylisstol and to the garassions."

"Wait, Ylisstol?"

"Yes the capital of Ylisse. You mean to tell me you don't know where you are?"

"I kinda woke in the middle of a field so I was hoping we could go over this."

"Sorry friend, I told Robin I must have forgotten to tell you as well."

"Both of them actors, pretending not to know where they are."

"Fredrick, there no reason to be so mean!"

"I apologize my lady, I only think of your safety."

"Still Miles it would be a good idea to explain where you are. This is Ylisse and to the north is the nation of Regna Ferox and to the west is Plegia."

"You did notice there accents my lord."

"Yes I did, it's troubling to find that they would be so openly sending bandits into our territory. There pushing us into war with every step."

"So these guys don't like you?"

"It's a long and bloody history. There are tensions, but with our forces so small we need to keep the peace."

"Alright then, sounds like trouble."

"I agree with Miles, to see a nation openly attack a village is terrible news."

"Come friends, I have been talking with the other villagers and we decided to throw a feast in your honor!"

_Wait a feast? Really? That sounds awesome, I didn't want to say anything but I am hungry and I could go for some food, I could go for some chicken or…_

"Yeah, that would be great. I would like some meat, but no dark meat…"

"We appreciate the offer but we must be on our way."

_Maybe some wine or ale? You think they let me drink here, I hope so and WHAT!?_

"Some boar if you have it and WHAT!? Fredrick, they offered us a free meal. Besides my feet hurt and I'm tired."

"Your the one who wanted to accompany us to see what it would be like to be a Shepherd, this is part of the training. We'll be living of the land for the night."

_OH COME ON!_

"But Fredrick!"

"Sorry Lissa, Frederick is right on this one. Besides we need to head out now if were going to make it back to the capital by day."

"No fair!"

"Any complaints from you Robin?"

"No, I'm fine."

"How about you Miles?"

"Well, I mean it wouldn't to at least get some food for the road. You know."

"Sorry Miles, your our hostage remember?"

"Oh I get it, real funny."

"Anyway, we must be off."

_Man I hate walking._

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean we covered a long distance and I don't feel that sore. I have some impressive muscles, maybe I should try my hand at swords and stuff._

"Miles, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah just lost in thought. Did you think it was weird that they left us with Lissa while they went to go get food. I mean if that guy was concerned with us being spies or something then shouldn't this be the last thing you do?"

"I think Fredrick want's to trust us but he has to make sure, this is one of his test. Leave us alone and see if we run or stay. If we pass this test I think it will go a long way in proving were innocent."

"Yeah but did they really need to tie us to a tree?"

"Hey! No talking prisoners!"

"Your enjoying this aren't you."

"It is kind of fun."

"You don't think we're spies right?"

"Nah, you seem pretty decent people. Besides that thing you did with your magic was super cool and Robin's taction senses was awe-inspiring. If we have people like you in the shepadred we will totally kick butt."

"Yeah question about that, you're not the regular kind of shepherds are you?"

"No, not really."

"Ok then."

_"Hey Robin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What do you remember before waking up in that field?"_

_"A really weird dream, I was fighting with Chrom and then nothing. I can't remember anything past that."_

_"Did you talk to yourself?"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean like… did a mirror image of yourself show up and talk to you."_

_"What? No, that didn't happen. Is that what happened to you?"_

_"Kind of, I remember seeing myself and talking to that mirror image. But that's it."_

_"Oh ok then."_

_Ok then, keep that to your self from now on._

"Hey Lissa were back!"

"Chrom, what did you catch?"

"We got some bear!"

"What? That sounds totally gross. No way do I want some bear."

"Come one, just give it a try. I promise it is a taste better when it's cooked."

"Alright then."

"Oh and you can untie them now. I'm pretty sure they're hungry to."

"Yes please."

"I will get a fire started then."

"Just don't cut down too much fire work ok. We don't need alot."

"Of course my lord."

**4 hours later**

"This MUNCH is CRUNCH really SLURP good!"

"Oh come on, first Chrom and Robin. Now you to Miles."

"I never found myself to be a picky eater. Besides, now I can say I ate bear."

"Gross."

"Alright then finish up the last of it, I'm going to put the fire out now. Sleep tight everyone."

**3 Hours Later**

"Hey, Miles, Miles, MILES!"

"Huh, what?"

"I'm kinda surprised you slept through all that."

"What happened?"

"Chrom and Lissa are gone and that area over there is on fire."

"Is it me or does stuff seem to be set on fire when I'm around."

"Come one, get your equipment, were going to go look for Chrom and Lissa."

"Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Author's note: Not sure if anyone reads these things or bothers to but if you do I hope your enjoying the story so far. It's been a little hard to write longer chapters so I hope you don't mind that chapters will be short from now on. I thought for a while that short chapters would take away from the story but it helps me write the stories more often. So hopeful the writing just gets longer as the story progresses. Also feel free to leave comments or reviews!_

"Why do I have to care all these books?"

"We went over this Ruby, you promise to get our stuff together for our classes. Remember that's what a good leader does."

"How was I supposed to know there would be this many books?"

"Well, I like to take that extra step in our school work, so I asked for more reading materials."

"You only asked that because I volunteered to carry everyone's books!"

"Well..."

"See! I knew you would do something like this!"

"Think about it like this, if I learn more about fighting from these books then I will be a better teammate. Then we do better as a team and win more fight, and it will all be thanks to you carrying my books. You have to think big picture Ruby."

"Alright then, fine. Sometimes Weiss I think you like to give me extra work."

"Now, when you drop these books off at the room come meet us for lunch. We have something to discuss."

"Alright, just save me some food then."

"I promise Ruby."

**"What happened!"**

"Sorry Ruby but Yang couldn't control herself when she heard they were serving Chicken Chimichangas for lunch. Sorry, but I saved you some apples and a cookie."

"Thanks Blake."

"If it's any consolation prizes, Jaune didn't get to eat either."

"Sooo…. Hungry….."

"Unfortunately, the only ones who got to eat were Ren, Wisse, Blake and I."

"What about Nora?"

"Well, she got in a fight with Yang over the food, but they decided it would be better if they just shared it among themselves." stated the spartan.

"This sucks. I need my lunch!"

"Hey little sister, how's it going?" the blond bombshell stated.

"How could you!"

"Sorry little sis, but I couldn't help myself."

"Great."

"Oh Ren, there you are, you missed it! It was awesome, me and Yang fought these guys and I was all like BANG and then she was like WHACK and then we just decided to eat the food ourselves. It was so good, I mean I have had some pretty good meals before but that one was great. It was warm and tasty, I wanted to save you some but I couldn't help myself and-"

"I get it Nora."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you about it later."

"Well you made me miss lunch Weiss, so now what?"

"Well Ruby, if you remember correctly we sent you off yesterday to get information on the new student. Unfortunately you failed to get anything useful."

"You meet a new student?"

"Yeah Pyrrha. His name is Mark."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, do you know him or something?"

"I used to know a kid named Mark. He was quiet and didn't really talk much but I still liked him. You think it's the same Mark?"

"So you liked him hun?" inquired the fiery student

"No… Wait… That's not what I meant!"

"No, No, that's what you meant! That's so sweet, so what makes him so likable? His stunning eyes?"

"Yang that's enough." stated the heiress

"Alright fine."

"So Pyrrha, would you please wake Jaune up. I would like to discuss something."

"Jaune, wake up."

"Hun? What?"

"Ahem. Now, I know what you'll all asking yourselves."

"Why am I here?" sated the red hooded leader

"Where's Lunch?" said the clumsy knight

"Can I have a cookie?" said the pink hurricane

"NO! Come one people we need to take this seriously. We need to talk about the tournament."

"Wiess, the tournament isn't till the end of the year."

"Still It never hurts to be prepared. Now I gave Ruby the job of scouting new students, she failed."

"Hey!"

"So I think it's time we get ready. From now on team RWBY and JNPR will meet once a week to participate in a tournament style practice."

Unanimous "WHAT?!"

"I think I speak for team JNPR, because you know I am their leader. I would like to formally decline this invitation for extra training."

"I'm with Jaune with this one. We have enough school work as it is and besides, I think we should be studying more. I can't get anyone to sit down for more than a hour and get some real studying. So I think I speak for Nora and I when we also decline." said the collected warrior

"I'll go with whatever Jaune says." said the scarlet spartan

"Oh come on! We need this extra training." the ice queen reminded everyone

"Weiss, I think you went about this all wrong." said the raven haired girl

"Balke?! I thought you were with me on this one."

"Hey, listen. We don't need to be training that much. Were good enough as is and I don't think this Mark guy should be that much of a threat." sated the young leader

"How about this then. If you all go to practices, I will treat all of you to free dessert on me once a week. Deal?"

"Deal!" the bumbling knight immediately responded

"It's good to have a nice thing everyone once and a while." the warm warrior

"Free desert! You got it, but I want Ice Cream!"

"Yeah I think were good. Just make sure things don't get too crazy."

"Good, now do I have my own teammates support?"

"Sure, I wouldn't say no to free cookies." the red hood stated

"Well why not, but if my hair gets messed up I'm taking it out on you." said the fiery blond

"Sure, as long as I can read after." the quiet one said

"Good, now I need Ruby and Jaune."

"Why?"

"Yeah what's wrong, we already agreed to show up for practice."

"It's not that. I want you two to come with me when I check out this Mark guy."

"Why me?"

"Because I need some to take a video of me fighting him. So later we can analyze his fighting style."

"What? I wanted to fight Mark though."

"No. I need to be the one to do it. I can't let you fail again. Now where can we find him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Author's note: I hope someone is still reading, I haven't uploaded in a long time. Still better late then never. I'm a little sick so I want some sleep._

"He was so cool Miles."

"I bet he was."

"Yeah, he's a total dreamboat. You have to promise you won't tell Chrom though."

"I promise Lissa, now could you bother someone else now?"

"Fine then you sour puss."

_Finally she's gone. I need some time to myself-_

"Ahh, comrade."

_Oh come on._

"Oh hey, how's it going…"

"Virion, the man, the myth, the legend."

"You do realize that myth and legend are the same thing right?"

"Well…"

"It's alright, can I help you?"

"I wanted to inquire about you, about the players on our stage."

"Players on our stage?"

"Yes, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell, sorry."

"Well then, we can talk about me. How women swon at the sound of my name, my elegance knows no bounds!"

"Alright then."

"Ah, I understand now."

"You understand what?"

"You're having the lady troubles. I have seen that face before. Its nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not sure how you understand but I know how to fix the problem."

"Umm.. not sure what you're talking about."

"It is simple my friend, you must attack with the charm of a lion and the swiftness of a swan."

"Again, not sure what you're talking about."

"If you ever need any more advice just come to your Virion."

"Uhmm… Okay then."

_What was that guys problem? I'm just glad he's gone though. Still he wasn't 100% wrong ethire. I did see a woman in my dreams last night, I can't really remember what she looked like but I remember it being really important for some reason._

"Hey Miles, snap out of it. Were almost at the capitol."

"Oh thanks Sully."

"No problem."

_Finally, I could use a bath._

**15 Minutes later**

"We finally made it home! I could sleep for the rest of my life now!"

"I'm glad the capital was spared the chaos we experienced in the woods."

"Rightly put my lord."

"Hey where did Sully and Virion go?"

"They had to head back to the shepherds garrison."

"Okay, but who's that?"

"Ahh, that's the Exalt is Ylisstol most prized possession. When others would call for war she is calming presence."

"She is your ruler? Is it really safe for her to be out in the open like this?"

"The people love her and seeing the ruler preach peace is something that brings hope."

"Yeah Robin, she is also the greatest big sister someone could ask for."

"Yeah I bet she is…. she what?"

"Yes, Chrom and Lissa are prince and princesse of Ylisstol."

"They're Royalty?"

"I thought you guys were shepards!"

"In a manner of speaking, we just have a lot of sheep."

"I am so sorry for any disrespect my lord."

"Yeah I mean, I completely understand why Fredrick wanted to kill me. If there is anything to make up for Robin and I ignorance you lordship?"

"Enough with the titles, I have never been one form them. You and Robin are fine."

"If you say so."

"Now come, we need to meet with Emmeryn about the situation that happened in the forest."

"Chrom, welcome back."

"It's good to see you again. This is Miles and Robin our newly inducted shepherds."

"They both claim to have amnesia but I believe that there both faking."

"Frederick!"

_Oh no! Please don't execute me! I swear I'll change my ways, just don't kill me!_

"What do you think Chrom?"

"They both gave there lifes to defend me and Ylisstol. If they can't remember their past that's fine. They both have given their lives to defend this land. I trust them."

"Well then, if you trust them Chrom, so do I. Thank you for looking out for Chrom Frederick, I can't thank you enough for your service."

"I do what I can my lady."

_I think I love this woman, she saved my life and had Frederick calm down._

"Sister there is something important we need to discuss."

"Yes the appearance of this new threat."

"Hey Robin, Miles. I should take you guys to the shepherd barracks. It's going to be your new home. You should also meet all the other shepherds."

"I would love to join you Lissa."

"Yeah, I could go to eat."

"Great, follow me!"

"Ta-da! Welcome to the shepherd barracks!"

"At least it has a lot of space!"

"Hey Sumia! You there!"

"Oh Lissa I-"

**SLAM**

_That look like it hurt._

"Are you okay Sumia?"

"Yeah, I'm Okay. I need to stop tripping over stuff. Is the captain okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine Sumia."

"Oh thank the Gods!"

"Well, I think it's best if we split up, I'll take Robin for a tour and you take Miles."

"Okay, just let me know when the captain returns."

"We'll let you know Sumia, don't worry. Now come on Robin, you haven't seen the kitchen yet."

_And there they go, Man I feel bad for Robin._

"Oh Hi there, my name is Suima, but you already knew that. Pegasus poop, I already screwed up the introduction."

"Its okay, my name is Miles. It's nice to meet you. Are you a shepherd to?"

"Well, I am but I haven't been on any combat missions yet."

"Trust me, it's not as fun as it sounds."

"Oh, you have been fighting with the captain?"

"Yeah, but why do you call him that. Everyone else seems to call him by his name."

"Well.. it's just…. you know…."

"Well, you don't have to explain yourself."

"Oh right. Now if you look to your-"

**Slam**

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Really."

"Well you knocked over all those spears."

"Oh no, what am I going to to do."

"Here, let me help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah if I help it will go a lot faster."

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it."

"So do you trip a lot?"

"Sniff, sniff..."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"No it's just, I wish I wasn't so clumsy. I feel so useless sometimes."

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"Why?"

"Because if you keep telling yourself that then one day it will come true. If you keep telling yourself that you can do it then one day you won't be as clumsy. Just pick yourself back up and keep fighting."

"Wow, I didn't really think about it like that. Do you really think I wouldn't be so clumsy?"

"Well I can't make it happen, you have to put the work in. So yeah, I think with a good attitude you can overcome this."

"Thanks Miles! I really...

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no, Maribelle is coming. She's going to yell at me for knocking over all these spears! What am I going to do?"

"You go, I'll take the fall for you."

"Thanks! You really a great guy! I'll see you later."

"Yeah no problem."

Man she bolted fast, is this Maribelle person this bad?

"What happened here!"

"Oh hi, sorry I knocked over all these- ow, ow, ow, please stop hitting me!"

"Who are you? An assassin or rouge? You won't get past me!"

"Please-ow-stop-ow-hitting-ow-me-ow-so-ow-I-ow-can-ow-explain."

"Fine, then. Speak fast."

"I'm the new shepard and I was checking out the barracks when I tripped and knocked over all these spears."

"Ha, do you really expect me to believe this lie?"

"It's the truth, I swear!"

"Now take this!"

"Wait!"

"Maribelle!"

"Lissa darling!"

"Hi Maribelle! Oh I see you meet Miles!"

"So he wasn't lying then! Still he knocked over these spears."

"Are you okay Miles!"

"I could be better Robin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Authors note: That last chapter was really long, like longer than my average chapter. Did you like it, hate it, let me know. Write a review telling what you thought of the chapter or not, you don't have to. I am not sure if I'm going to keep writing like that but were just going to wait and see._

"So what would you like chicken or beef?"

"I think chicken would be better."

"Alright, I cock it right up!"

"Thanks again Stahl."

"For what?"

"For making me lunch, I appreciate it. After Maribelle smacked me a bunch of times it kind of reminded me I was really hungry."

"Well no problem I don't mind cooking for you, I was already making my lunch for the day. I'll just have to make an extra serving."

"Wait all this food is for you? I thought you were cooking for everyone!"

"What can I say, I am a hearty eater."

"That's fine, I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Is there anywhere where I can train with my magic?"

"Umm… You're going to have to ask Miriel."

"Who's that?"

"Oh right, you have only been here for a few hours now. She's the shepherds mage, we have another one but he's not quite old enough."

"So she's the only one who can teach me magic?"

"Yeah, she's a little… out there sometimes."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, she's really smart. If there is anything you want to know about magic you can learn from her."

"Awesome, I'll let you cock and come back when I'm done."

"No problem Miles, just find me if you need me."

"Thanks!"

_Man that guys really cool. Clam and nice, that's a hard combination to find in a friend. I hope I can get to know him better. I have to wonder though, why isn't there any other magic wielders around here. You think it would be a good thing to have more magic folk around to sling spells. Maybe it takes to long to learn or maybe some people know how to and others don't. This is so weird, I have only been here for a few days and already it feels like I have been here my whole life. There are still so many unanswered questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? Did I have any family? Who was that guy who keeps telling me to do things. Man… my brain hurts just thinking about this, I think-_

**BOOM**

_WHAT WAS THAT?!_

"Cough, cough, fascinating."

"Hey lady? Are you okay?"

"It leaves one to ponder why the thunder tome conducted with the metal while the others tomes had no effect. This requires further study."

"Umm… should I get a healer or something?"

"I should conduct this experiment in a new environment though. Experiment with the possibilities that it might have been the repeated test that made the metal conduct is such a way."

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Oh, I didn't notice you there. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Umm, yeah sure. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Interesting, why do inquire about my health. I have had no interaction with you before, is it normal to inquire about one's health in a social setting?"

"Wait are you asking me why I would ask you if you're okay."

"Correct."

"Well… I mean. There was an explosion and you're covered in dust so, I don't know. I was curious if the explosion hurt you."

"Curious, I see that you are another who wishes to uncover the mysteries of life."

"Um, yeah sure. I think so. If you're okay could you point me to Miriel. I was wondering where would be a safe spot to practice my magic."

"I am Miriel."

"Wait really?"

"Yes, to answer your question you can practice your magic in the courtyard over there. I only ask that is you use the fire tome that you try to contain the fire. Besides that if you need any other materials to practice you can find them in the chest next to the other equipment."

"Um, thanks."

"If you have any more question feel free to find me, it is nice to have another magic weidler in the shepherds. Perhaps later you could help with my experiment."

"I think I'll skip that for now."

_Man that was odd, I'm not sure what to make of her. It ok though, now I have somewhere to practice until Sthal is done. Maybe I should wear some armor under this vest and coat. I was thinking of taking it off but I kinda look cool with it on. Let's just slip some leather armor underneath it, it could help block an arrow or two. Alright lets try out this-_

"Ow…"

"Oh no, you okay Miles?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see you coming. It's good to see you again Sumia. Not tripping anymore are you?"

"Well I tripped a few minutes ago but I'm not getting hung up on it. I'm going to keep working at it!"

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was trying to get away from-"

"Hey Sumia, you can't just walk away from teach!"

"Vaike can you cut it out for a few seconds. I'm really not in the mood to be fighting with you."

"Well who else is the teach going to try out his new spin attack on? Sully and Chrom left and Stahl is in the kitchen. You're the only one, you got to help teach out!"

"Well how about me?"

"Hun!? Who are you? Another student for the teach?"

"Well, my name Miles and I didn't know the shepherds had teachers fighting."

"Wait, no. It's just a nickname, nothing like that. I think it's time for you take a lesson from teach!"

"Sure, I was going to train anyways."

"Hey Sumia, how about you keep watch over the fight. Don't want to send this kid crying home yet."

"I trust me, I think I should be match for you."

"Tough talk, let's see if you can back it up!"

"Your on!"

_Alright, lets just stay calm. What weapon is he going for…. oh an axe. I was kinda wondering why he wasn't wearing armor. Ok Miles, just remember this is a match for fun, no need to put too much power into these spells._

"No way man, use this."

_Wait a sword, I haven't had any kind of practice with this._

"Vaike, this clearly isn't fair when you go up against someone who hasn't fought with a sword!"

"Come one, I'm just trying to toughen the guy up."

"It's alright, I should give this a shot. See if I'm any good."

"See he's getting into it. I can already tell this is going to be fun!"

"Alright Vaike, whenever your ready!"

"Cocky, well let teach put you back in your place! TAKE THIS!"

_WOW! This guys can swing this thing really hard! Come on Miles, got to push back. COME ON!_

"Nice move there. But try blocking this! VAIKE'S FLYING SPIN ATTACK!"

_MOVE! Ah man, I barely dodged that. This guy is no joke, he's not pulling any punches. But if I strike… NOW!_

"Heh, do you really think an attack like that could take Teach out!"

"No, I was just trying to get close enough to try this out. HAH!"

"Hun!?"

**SLAM**

"Owch, looks like you got old Teach. Nice move there, tripping the Vaike up."

"Well, it wasn't easy. You weigh a lot. I kinda had to use that weight to my own advantage. I'm just glad it worked out. In a real fight I don't think that would have worked."

"Well you got the Teacher's approval, just know from now on that whenever you fight you have a comrade on your side!"

"Uh… Thanks Teach."

"Wow Miles, that was amazing!"

"You think?"

"Yeah that spin move was totally cool! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know exactly. It just came to me."

"Hey Sumia!"

"Oh Lissa! Is there something wrong?"

"No but Chrom's back!"

"Really? Sorry Miles, I'll see you again later."

"Yeah no problem."

_I should find out what going on from Robin. I'll go talk to him when I get this new Tome down._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Author's note: I realized that I had titles for the first few chapter but not for the latter ones. I don't really mind there isn't a chapter title but if you think there should be chapter titles I can go back and change it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think._

"Regena Ferox?"

"Yes, with the new threat of the Rissen we need a new supply of troops to guard the villages on the outskirts."

"Yeah I get that, but I have another question first."

"What is it?"

"Risen?"

"What about it?"

"That name sounds like a good thing, we should just calm them something dark and ominous. Having a bunch of corpses trying to kill you shouldn't sound like a good thing."

"Well, that wasn't my choice to have that name. However this new enemy is relentless and no one knows where they came from."

"Man, this sucks. I thought I could get some rest in before we left. This is going to be one long march. A week at best is probably what were looking at."

"Yeah, it's the only way to get around unfortunately."

"Still before we leave we should make sure everyone is stocked up on equipment. Wouldn't want our supplies to run low."

"You think we're going to run into trouble?"

"It's always a possible. We should always be prepared."

"Bet safe then sorry, I like it."

"Now Robin, I challenge you! To a game of chess."

"Chess?"

"Yeah, I found a board and some pieces in storage and I was hoping we could play. I could waste some time and you brush up on some new tactics."

"I didn't know you played."

"Nethire did I till I saw the board, it's odd. The more I see and do thing the more my memories are coming back to me."

"What kind of memories?"

"Nothing special, just simple stuff."

"I'm glad your memory is returning. It gives me hope that someday my own memories will return."

"Yeah, now let's set up the board."

**Clack**

"So what the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

**Clack**

"Like what's the plan if we run into any trouble."

"I hope that's not the case. _Watch out for you pawn._"

**Clack**

"_Damn it. _But if it is?"

"Well the plan is to have Sully and you protect Lissa while she heals. You can also pick of any other archers thanks to your tomes."

"Alright, sounds easy enough. You confident you can trust me though?"

"I find that when something works once it will work again. Hopefully we won't encounter any problem but I must account of anything."

**Clack**

"Have you recovered any memoirs Robin?"

"None, I can't ever remember my mothers face."

"That's sad."

**Clack**

"It fine though, So far everyone has been nothing but nice to me. _Didn't think you see that_.

"Really even Maribelle?"

"Well, maybe not her."

"Yeah, she doesn't really like me ethire. I'm not sure it is what I did or how I look. The whole time all I could think of is how stuck up she is."

"I don't think that's the problem, I think she's just…. slow to warm up to people."

"Yeah sure."

**Clack**

"So how do you do it?"

"Do what? _Now why would you?_"

"How do you do swords, tactics, and magic all at once?"

"I'm not 100% sure myself, I think about it and it just comes to me."

"But you don't have any memories, how can you remember all these tactics and strategies."

"Maybe before I lost my memory I had a really good teacher."

"That would explain some things, _Damn he saw that._"

"So I heard you became good friends with Sumia."

**Clack**

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah I heard that you and Sumia have become good friends."

"Well I wouldn't know, I have only known her for a few hours now."

"Well whatever you said rubbed off on her. Everyone said she fighting a lot better now."

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Fredrick right now?"

"Well… aren't you supposed to be training with Miriel?"

"Well…. the mental aspect is part of it. So this is training."

**Clack**

"Well thats game my friend."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, my bishop has your king locked down."

"No I still can make one move."

"You mean your bishop?"

"Yeah, I think its time our bishops meet."

**Clack**

"Hun, I didn't think you would sacrifice your bishop."

"Yeah, but in the grand scheme it kinda saved my life."

"Yeah but, Checkmate."

"Wait, what?"

"I still have my knight."

"Carp, I forgot. You win. Not sure what I was thinking I could be the armies tactician."

"Well I had to sacrifice a lot of pieces to win so using this strategy wouldn't work in real life."

"So you're not one to throw away lives to win."

"No, even if I lose one person I consider it a failure on my part. Even if we when we win, we really lost in the long term."

"Well good to know you won't throw me into the jaws of death so wilingling."

"Well lets not go too far yet."

"I think I hate you."

"That's fine, thanks for the game though. It was a lot of fun a I learned alot. I'm going to retreat for the night though. Feel free to find me if you need anything."

"Sure, I'll let you know."

"Good night Miles."

"You too."

…_. now what?_

"Hey Miles!"

_Oh man, it Vaike._

"What's up?"

"Well Sthal, Sully, and I were going to play some cards tonight. Wondering if you wanted to join in."

"I loved to but I don't have any money on me this time."

"Aww don't worry about that. I'll spot you this time buddy."

"Well I have nothing better to do."

**1 hour later**

"You cheated you damn bastard!"

"Sully calm down. It's fine."

"No it's not, he acted all sly trying to get us to lower our guard and then he robs us all blind."

"Well, I was just playing the game."

"Your a cheater Miles! No one gets that lucky."

"Well to be honest you can have your gold back I'm not sure what I do with it anyway."

"It's not about the gold, its the heart of it. You can't play with us if you're cheating."

"Actually I have been watching him the whole time and he didn't cheat."

"AHHH!"

"Who said that?!"

"It was me."

"Oh Kellam, I didn't see you there."

"I have been here all day now. When you guys set up your card game you asked me if I could get some drinks."

"Oh, so that's where they came from."

"We haven't meet properly yet Miles, my name is Kellam."

"Nice to meet you, why didn't you make yourself known earlier."

"I was trying to, I keep poking your shoulder but you ignored me."

"I thought that was a bug. Wait… how did we miss you. You're wearing a giant suit of armor!"

"I kinda have a habit for going unnoticed some time."

"Really? You make good thief then."

"I have been told that."

"Oh carp guys! Maribelle is coming!"

"Wait what? Guys don't leave me!"

"Sorry man, but the student is on his own. The teach has already got his earful for the day."

"To honest I don't like dealing with her. You're on your own short stuff."

"She yelled at me today for not getting extra firewood for the camp. Sorry man, your own your own."

"Wait don't go! Who is going to help me carry all this gold?"

"And what exactly is going on here?"

_Ah carp._

"Well I was just-"

"Why do you have all this gold! Were you trying to steal from our funds? I wouldn't put it against you."

"No I was just playing a game of cards with everyone else."

"Then where are they?"

"They were just here."

"A likely excuse! Now you will return all this gold immediately and apologize to Chrom and Lissa for trying to steal from them. If I ever catch you here again I release my full fury upon you."

"Actually he didn't steal this gold."

"Ahhh, Kellam, when did you get here?"

"I've been here and he's telling the truth. He didn't steal it."

"Well then it's still past hours and you should both return to you quarters. Unless you're volunteering for night hours."

"No thank you."

"Good, now begone with you."

"Yeah sure, were going."

_Man, I don't want to run into her again for some time. Thankfully she's not going with us, still I don't think she just mean to people for no reason. There must be a reason, and I'm going to figure it out._

"What are you thinking about Miles?"

"Ahhh, Kellam. I forgot you were here. I was just trying to figure out why Marrabile is so cold to people."

"Well if you want some help I'm here for you."

"First you save me from Maribelle then you help a stranger you don't know against a ice queen. Kellam, I think this is the start to a beautiful relationship."


End file.
